


Wandering 'Round

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "You knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?"





	Wandering 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this is like some kind of spy au maybe?? like undercover mission and it wasn't fun
> 
>  
> 
> title from youre my best friend by queen

“Echo?” Monty asks, barely able to get the name out before she’s throwing her arms around him. He wraps his own arms around her immediately. She sniffles as she basically crashes his ribcage.

“You okay?” he murmurs, caressing her hair. “You knocked on my door at one in the morning to cuddle, I thought that was Jasper’s thing, not yours.”

“Shut up,” she mumbles into his shoulder before she pulls away and wipes her eyes. He chuckles, and steps back, opening the door wider so she can enter his apartment and make a beeline for the sofa like she always does.

“Hot chocolate or tea?” he asks, getting a plain look in response. He laughs again. “Hot chocolate it is. Do you need any more pillows or blank-”

“You keep fourteen million blankets and pillows on your sofa at all times, Monty,” Echo interrupts and it’s clear she’s going for the scathing yet teasing tone she’s perfected over the years. It comes out much softer this time though. 

He nods and makes his way over to his small kitchen. “Your mind went there again, didn’t it?”

There are several minutes of silence then, that he fills by making hot chocolate for them both, before she admits in a quiet voice, “Yeah.”

Picking up the mugs of hot chocolate, he walks over to the lounge, placing them on the small coffee table before snuggling up with her on the couch, ignoring her initial protests which are just habit at this point.

“You’re not in Mount Weather anymore, Echo,” he murmurs and she just stares at him before she pulls him into him closer. “I promise, you’ll never have to back into the dark room again. It’s gone, we blew it up. It’s destroyed, I promise. It’s gone.”

“I know,” she whispers, a single tear trickling down her face. “How do you do it, Monty? How do you just, how do you keep going? You always seem so fine.”

“I don’t,” he says, nestling into her. “I’m sure I have just as many breakdowns as you and everyone else, I just. I remind myself that I have people like you who care about me and will protest me. And so do you. I’m here for you and so is Bell and Murphy and Raven and Harper and everyone else.”

Echo sniffles again, leaning her head against the arm of the sofa. “Thank you, Monty.”

“It’s nothing, darling,” he says softly and strokes her hair. “Try and get some sleep now, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
